


On Board the Lady Juliana

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Age of Sail, Drabble, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Future Fic, Gen, Historical, Old Age, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by reading about the true-life voyage of the <em>Lady Juliana</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Board the Lady Juliana

1789, and Elizabeth Swann Turner hides her knife under her straw pillow every night lest one of the other women steals it to slit her wrinkled throat with. This is one of the good convict ships, she knows. She's stopped many enough in her time to know that it's rare for the women to fear each other more than the crew.

50 days so far, and still a long way to New South Wales.

Nevermind; Will will come for her in the end. Will comes for everyone who dies at sea, and his Lizzie has no intention of doing otherwise.


End file.
